MOURN
by SenjaRizh
Summary: Duka. Tony Stark berduka. Dengan cara yang tak biasa. Angst. Hits Stony (Steve Rogers/Captain Amerika x Tony Stark/Iron Man).


An Avengers Fanfiction,

 **MOURN**

by SenjaRizh

Avengers Marvel Studio

 _"Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil apa pun atas pembuatan fanfiksi ini."_

Rating **K**

Tony Stark after he lost the most important someone in his live. **Boys Love** kadar rendah. Angst. Drabble.

Don't Like, Don't Read!

[xxxx]

MOURN_

Banyak cara untuk mereka mengenang seseorang yang tak lagi bersemayam di bumi. Mulai dari datang ke tanah pusara, membawa buket bunga, atau mengenang kembali berbagai untai kenangan. Baik yang tersimpan di pikiran atau terabadikan lewat album foto. Kemudian mereka akan meninggalkan waktu bergerak di ruang tertutup seorang diri. Biarkan jiwa tentram menangisi yang telah hilang.

Apa selalu begitu? Kalian melakukannya juga?

Tetapi dia tidak menggunakan cara seperti itu pada hidupnya. Ia berbeda. Sudah terlalu sering tragedi pahit menjadi makanannya di masa remaja. Kehilangan orang tua, keluarga, kekasih dan kepercayaan. Semua sudah pernah ditimpakan kepada sang manusia besi.

Jika semua kesedihan itu bisa disembunyikan, digembok bila perlu. Maka dia akan buat kunci lalu lemparkan jauh ke dasar laut. Kemudian dia akan kembali tersenyum keesokan harinya.

Atau bila sanggup ia alihkan--lebih tepat disingkirkan seperti sisa rongsokan tak terpakai, dengan senang hati akan dia lakukan. Bisa? Ermm...terakhir kali dia membuang sampah besi, justru malah bermanifestasi pada armor multifungsi. Artinya apa? Kembali lagi pada implikasi "jika" yang disebutkan di awal dan menjadi premis dasar sampai sekarang.

Ah, andai saja rasa dan emosi bisa didaur ulang dengan mudahnya.

Jadi, apakah kalian paham perumpamaan tersebut? Belum paham? _Tidak ada_?

Dia juga sama. Sang miliuner muda tak mengerti mengapa begitu sulit membuang duka. Sedangkan bola matanya telah kehabisan pasokan air mata.

Duka. Ia berduka. Dengan cara tak biasa.

Di luar duga, bahwa satu morfem itu akan mengusutkan otak seorang jenius mekanika sains yang haus pengetahuan. Mengirimnya pada satu luka tak kasat mata di dasar lubang kardia.

Walau alkohol lima puluh persen telah bersanding di sebelah meja dan begadang seratus jam demi hindari mimpi buruk telah dipakainya sebagai metode penyembuhan. Seolah dengan begitu, ingatan akan mereka bisa meninggalkan dirinya.

Dia tidak gila. Hanya kurang menempatkan segenggam emosi tersebut pada keranjang logika.

Walau bagi orang asing, mereka menyangka dia sedang baik-baik saja. Mengurung diri dalam habitat sudah jadi isu terbuka untuk para masyarakat di luar sana. Sampai media akan berkicau bahwa dia gila.

Sebab lelaki ini punya sikap esentrik dan tindakan di luar nalar manusia. Tetapi itulah yang dia mau orang tahu. Demi menutup rumor akan langit gelap yang menggantung di atap rumahnya.

Sekarang, ketika sahabat terbaik bermaksud mengecek kondisi mentalnya, ruang pribadi Tony Stark sudah penuh oleh tumpukan alat-alat berat yang berceceran seperti sampah. Seperti gudang senjata lama yang tak terurus oleh pemiliknya.

 _"Astaga! Tony, kau masih terjaga? Kapan terakhir kali kau tidur hari ini?"_

Rhodey bertanya. Khawatir akan apa yang dilihat dari layar miliknya. Sedangkan Tony mengabaikan. Komunikasi _via video call_ tetap menyala di seberang tanpa tanggapan. Hanya suara monoton beraksen wanita yang bersedia berikan informasi kepada sang sahabat.

 _"Bos sudah terjaga selama sembilan puluh enam jam sejak anda berkunjung kemari. Hasil dari analisa menunjukkan bahwa Tuan sedang mengalami gang--"_

"Friday, diamlah. Jangan mengadu padanya. Kau hanya boleh membagi informasi kepadaku saja. Nanti aku bisa cemburu."

Tony--lelaki pemilik industri teknologi terbesar sibuk pada rakitan armor terbaru. Lagu pop-rock mengalun bising. Bersautan dengan alat pengebor di tangan. Ia membalas dengan dengusan kesal. Susah ternyata punya asisten dengan kecerdasan buatan yang dirancang serba tahu dan banyak komplain. Jarvis--apa dia dulu begitu?

 _"Ya Tuhan...Tony! Bisakah kau sedikit saja peduli pada kesehatanmu?"_ protes keras segera mendengung di telinga. Masih ia tepis suara Rhodey dari balik punggungnya.

"Yap, kesehatanku aman bersama mesin-mesin ini..."

 _"Kau butuh dokter, bukan mesin."_

" _No, no, no_...dokter bahkan tak bisa memprediksi penyakit orang tanpa industri yang kuciptakan, Rhod." Sialan. Cibirannya memang benar.

 _"Tapi yang kau rakit itu bukan untuk membantu medis--"_

"Stop! Kuputus sambungan jika kau mengganggu!"

Jeda sejenak. Sang kawan berkulit hitam kehabisan kata. Lelah tiap hari ingatkan kondisi dirinya dengan hasil yang sama. Nihil.

 _"Baiklah, Tony. Kalau kau bersikeras, terserah saja. Hari ini aku cuma mau sampaikan, akan ada seseorang yang akan menemuimu, dan..."_ terdengar hirupan nafas berat. Ada sedikit nada sesal mengiringi kalimat selanjutnya.

 _"...aku tak berniat mencegahnya jadi kuberitahu dia apartemenmu--dan segala yang kau kerjakan saat ini,"_

"Dan orang yang kau maksud adalah...?"

 _"Kau kenal baik dengannya."_

Alis Tony terangkat sejenak.

 _"Dan jangan menghindar! Sumpah dia akan mengejarmu ke ujung dunia jika kau lakukan itu... "_

Sambungan seketika terputus. Tak ada penjelasan lebih lanjut dari Rhodey dan membiarkan dia menerka-nerka.

Memang siapa lagi kali ini yang akan berkunjung ke istananya? Selain Pepper, tak ada yang bisa mengalihkan dunia--

"Stark..."

Oh, SHIT! SIAPA PUN SELAIN DIA!

Refleks mengumpat, Tony membalik pandangan pada sosok--yang sayangnya--sudah berdiri di sana dengan pakaian serba gelap berompi lengan pendek. Oh, bukan kostum bendera Negara kebanggaan ternyata.

Sebentar! Kapan manusia satu abad masuk? Rhodey bilang tadi mengirim seseorang, lalu mengapa dia sudah ada di lantai yang sama dengannya? Tanpa terdeteksi oleh kamera pengawasan super canggih milik komputernya?

Ia menarik bibir, bermaksud mencebik. Tetapi lelaki di sana masih kukuh memandangi dirinya. Tidak terpengaruh sedikit pun akan tatapan hey-bung-kau-menganggu-waktuku.

"Hello, Kap, aku tak mendengar suara kakimu? Apa sekarang kau punya kaki semut atau kostum berteknologi hantu--tak terlihat misalnya?" sapanya.

Keputusan buka suara diambil di luar kendali pikiran. Soal bicara, mulut Tony jauh lebih lincah dari kerja kedua tangan. Plus, tak pernah disaring terlebih dulu.

Dia tak butuh jawaban untuk pertanyaan--atau menyerukan pikiran--kepada sang mantan pemimpin Avengers.

"Terakhir kau ke sini, Friday dan Spidey-ku berhasil mendepakmu dengan sedikit kurang sopan--oh, maaf atas kejadian itu dan ketidaknyamanannya. Jadi, bagaimana caramu menghindari deteksi dari asisten paling sensitif milikku barusan?"

Steve bergeming. Tak mempedulikan sarkasme yang keluar dari bibir si manusia besi. Dia tahu candaan orang jenius sebanding dengan bilah pedang yang menusuk harga diri. Dan Tony salah satunya.

"Kau terkesan?" Giliran Steve Rogers melemparkan tanya. Pandangan ditubrukkan lebih jeli kepada mata kelam Tony di sana yang alihkan tatap.

"Mungkin akan kuberitahu rahasianya jika kita berdua bisa bicara."

Kaki jenjang mengetuk lantai. Ia mengiris langkah dekati pemilik zirah besi yang terdiam di tempatnya. Ada gelengan ragu tertangkap oleh manik sebening langit.

"Tak perlu. Aku bisa menemukannya. Segera...setelah kau tinggalkan tempat ini," pernyataan denotasi. Berniat mengusir.

"Jadi, tak ada kesempatan untukku?"

"Kurasa kantong otakku masih penuh. Aku belum mengeluarkan beberapa sisa sampah sebelum ini... "

Tony tak tahu mengapa kata 'sampah' harus diberikan intonasi penekanan nada.

"Tony, aku akan menunggumu...selalu begitu, sampai kau--"

"Jangan, Kap! Kau sudah tahu jawabannya,"

"Dan mereka tidak bisa kembali, Tony! Sadarlah kau menciptakan sesuatu yang mustahil untuk--

"Hampir! Aku hampir berhasil... Lihatlah rqngkaian android ini yang menyerupai mereka!"

"Tapi mereka tidak akan hidup lagi! Tidak jiwanya!"

Ekspresi Steve melembut. "Tony, jangan buat aku kehilanganmu juga. Aku tidak mau itu terjadi lagi."

Kalimat terakhir berisikan permohonan mendalam. Tulus dari dasar hatinya. Dia tahu kehilangan mereka merupakan kegagalan terbesar dalam hidupnya. Realita itu begitu memukul telak.Dan cara Tony Stark menghapus duka dengan merakit kembali pusat--penyebabnya, begitu ekatrim. Tak bisa dia setujui. Kerja lembur tanpa tidur. Lupa makan, minum dan kapan hari terakhir dia mandi--semua tak diingatnya.

Mau tak mau Tony terpaksa menunda aktivitasnya sejenak. Fokus ia berikan pada sang mantan pemimpin Avengers.

"Steve, kau sudah kehilanganku. Di saat yang sama aku kehilangannya."

Steve memang tak bisa menutup kebenaran tersebut. Sejak Tony Stark tak berhasil membuat replika yang diciptakan oleh tangan Tuhan. Berimbas pada kesehatan mentalnya yang makin diragukan. Dia menjadi maniak mesin dan membangun sarang seorang diri.

Di dasar tanah galian.

Demi mengembalikan eksistensi manusia bernama Peter Parker dan Stephen Vincent Strange sebagai pengisi baterai jiwa.

Itulah duka terpendam di balik kisah heroik sang manusia besi. Sedangkan Steve Rogers hanya bisa memaku diri tanpa bisa memeluknya.

.

.

.

[fin]

.

 **a/n:** _hasil ramblingan--sekaligus coretan di facebook. Fanfik pertama saya di Avengers setelah dijerumuskan my partner ke sini. Halo, Stony or StrangeIron, perkenalkan saya masuk dan tak bisa menentukan pilihan mana yang harus jadi uhuk **suami** uhuk Tony Stark._

 _Okey, big hug and thank you so much jika ada yang suka, fave, save, and review..._

 _best regards,_

 _SenjaRizh_


End file.
